Estrelas carentes ops! CADENTES!
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [U.A.]EXTRA EXTRA! CORPORAÇÃO NO ALVO! TODO MUNDO QUER ACERTAR, TODO MUNDO QUER PEGAR! Agora, é missão para os 5 melhores agentes do Sindicato das estrelas[não tem nada a ver com o Brad Pitt] não deixar que isso caia em mãos erradas... CAP. 2 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Didclaimer: Naruto-kun não me pertence!!! T.T EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (rola)**

**Casais: ItaSaku/GaaLee/SasuNaru/KankuTen/ShikaTema/talvez outros... u.u'**

**Propaganda por mim mesma eu! o/: Colégio Interno (Inferno), link no meu perfil!!!**

**Estrelas carentes... ops! CADENTES!**

Ano Novo na cidade de Konoha... Como sempre, as pessoinhas da cidade estavam sorrindo que nem babacas, só porque passaram mais 365 dias e 6 horas vivas, com as suas famílias e xingando o chefe. Pelo menos, era assim que pensavam os irmãos Uchiha e os irmãos Sabaku, que estavam esparramados na varanda de suas casas vizinhas, esperando para ver os fogos de artifício.

Não que eles quisessem ver os malditos fogos de artifício. Absolutamente. Faziam isso para agradar o menor, Kankurou, de 19 anos. Os outros quatro não estavam nem aí para as luzes coloridas que apareceriam no céu dali a alguns minutos, estavam mais interessados em suas taças de vinho e em pensar sobre a Floricultura Yamanaka, o mais novo investimento da _Suna Corp._.

Explicando: As famílias Uchiha e Sabaku tinham uma megacorporação, que envolvia lojas e empresas de todo mundo. Lendo isso, vocês devem ter pensado: "Eles são podres de ricos!!!". Você, caro leitor, ganhou um milhão por pensar nisso, porque está certo. Vocês também certamente conhecem o ditado: "Dinheiro não traz felicidade". Certo outra vez. Dinheiro não traz felicidade, e sim dores de cabeça.

Gaara, Temari, gêmeos completamente diferentes um do outro, e Sasuke tinham 21 anos, e Itachi 25. Com 20 anos, o Uchiha mais velho assumiu parte da empresa, e quatro anos depois vieram os outros três, o que aliviou um pouco o mundo nas costas do moreno, mas só um pouco. E, daqui a dois anos, seria a vez de Kankie aliviar mais um pouco o peso dos mais velhos.

Vidinha medíocre essa, não? Trabalho, casa; casa, trabalho... Eles realmente não tem nenhuma vida social, só saem em festas da corporação, fora isso, báu báu diversão!

Isso, na mente dos mais velhos. O mais novo só pensava em quando faria 20 anos, para voltar a participar da "vida" dos irmãos, que mal se interessavam em suas notas na faculdade, que por acaso eram excelentes, obrigada.

Nossa, quanta explicação... não acredito que escrevi isso tudo... até eu to com preguiça de revisar...

**

* * *

**

#Num outro lugar...#

Um grande portão dourado escrito em relevo "CIDADE DAS ESTRELAS". Antes que perguntem: Não, não é Bervely Hills. Entrando por eles, você vê uma cidade mais amarela que o cabelo do Naruto em polvorosa. Várias pessoas vestidas com túnicas brancas, passando para lá e para cá, ignorando completamente os cartazes otimistas escritos coisas do tipo "NÃO DESANIME, VOCÊ É UMA ESTRELA!" ou "ESPALHE SEU BRILHO POR AÍ!", e até ameaçadores, como "NÃO SEJA RELAXADO! CUMPRA SUAS MISSÕES COM ÊXITO!" ou "TRABALHE PELO BEM DOS SERES HUMANOS QUE ACREDITAM!".

Mas, cinco "pessoas" estavam ausentes da rua, e presentes na Grande Casa, como sempre, reclamando.

- POOOOORQUEEEEEE NÓS TEM QUE TRABALHAR?! É ANO NOVO!!! - gritava Naruto, pulando em volta de Lee, Tenten, Sakura e Shikamaru. Eles estavam parados no meio de um grande salão, à espera da ordem dos Anjos, seus superiores. - ISSO NÃO É JUSTOOOOOOO!!! NÓS DEVÍA-- - é interrompido por uma garrafa de vodka que voou em sua cabeça.

- CALA A BOCA, NARUTO!!! NÃO ME BASTASSE TER QUE PREPARAR UMA MISSÃO, VOCê AINDA FICA GRITANDO?! - Sakura, corada por conta da bebida, desconta sua raiva no loiro, que fora parar uns bons três metros longe, com uma pocinha de sangue à sua volta.

- Sakura... acalme-se... o.o' - pediu Lee, com as mãos levantadas.

- Deixa ela, Lee! Eu também tava com vontade de fazer isso! n.n Tó, Sa-chan! - Tenten entrega outra garrafa à garota, só que dessa vez de whisky.

- Kya, valeu, Ten-chan! Te amooooo!!! n.n - bebe feliz.

- ZzZzZz... - Shika baba.

**

* * *

**

#Na sala ao lado#

Um grupo de três pessoas observava o grupo por um monitor. Os três estavam vestidos exatamente iguais aos outros, só que eles tinham auréolas flutuando acima das cabeças.

- Nossa... como a sua irmã bebe, Sai! - exclamou a quase-manda-chuva, Tsunade, que teve que estar ali por sua imcompetência de folgar todos os funcionários hoje.

- Bom, isso desde sempre... 'n.n - respondeu o moreno.

- Deixa ela! Tem mais é que beber mesmo! Porra, trabalhar hoje é sacanagem... - disse Jiraya, também colocando sua garrafinha de sakê goela abaixo. - Caralho, quem mandou folgar tudo mundo, Tsunade?! Agora, por causa do Estatuto do Funcionário que o Sandaime criou, nós mesmos tivemos que vir aqui! E-- X.x - Jiraya foi calado por um soco superpotente da loira.

- Cale-se, Jiraya! u.ú

- Auch... °.° - "comentou" Sai.

- Vamos! gritou Tsunade, levantando Jiraya e caminhando pra porta.

**

* * *

**

#De volta ao salão..#

Uma porta lateral abriu-se, revelando os três acima citados, Jiraya ainda com a bochecha inchada.

- NII-SAN!!! - gritou Sakura, pulando em Sai.

- Sakura, sai de cima...

- Sentem-se todos! - gitou Tsunade, conjurando oito cadeiras no meio do salão. Sakura largou o irmão mais velho e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E então, Tsunade-sama, sobre o que é dessa vez? - perguntou Shikamaru, repentinamente desperto.

- Bom, como vocês sabem, vocês foram considerados os melhores agentes do ano, e então reservamos essa aqui para vocês. - distribuiu para cada um deles as fichas dos irmãos Uchiha e Sabaku.

- E daí? - disse Tenten, lendo a ficha de Temari.

- Daí que Orochimaru está de olho nesses cinco, e nós não podemos deixar que os agentes daquele lá chegue **nem perto** deles, visto que são herdeiros de uma das cinco corporações mais influentes do mundo humano. Uma delas o Orochimaru já conseguiu conquistar, o herdeiro dela já começou a investir em armas bélicas de larga escala, o que abalou muito a economia e a pouca paz que havia no mundo...

- E...? O que devemos fazer? - perguntou Lee, agora preocupado.

- Haverá um processo de seleção para secretários pessoais para cada um deles, inclusive o caçula, Kankurou. Queremos que vocês se infiltrem nesse processo de seleção, e façam o impossível para que sejam escolhidos. Não interessa quem ficará com quem, desde que sejam os cinco, ou pelo menos três de vocês, entendido?!

- SIM SENHORA!

- Podem ir, junto às fichas têm os possíveis tópicos que podem vir a cair no questionário de seleção. Estudem e façam mais que o máximo!

- SIM SENHORA!

**

* * *

**

#Duas semanas depois...#

Os quatro maiores estavam no amplo escritório que os pais dividiam, esperando os novos secretários que os pais insistiram para contratar. Pura frescura, com certeza. As portas de carvalho, estimadas em 20 mil dólares, foram abertadas bruscamente por Kankie, afobado e ainda com a roupa que colocara para a faculdade.

- Gomen! O trânsito...

- Incrível, é sempre o trânsito... ¬¬ - comentou Sasuke, olhando para o lado.

- MAS É VERDADE!!! Ò.Ó

- Kankurou, sente-se. - falou o pai dele, na porta junto com o sócio, pai de Sasuke e Itachi.

- Hai, otou-san... ;.; - obedeceu, com o coração acelerado pelo susto.

- Estes - começou o sr. Uchiha - são os seus novos secretários pessoais, rigorosamente selecionados. Eles não serão seus escravos, apesar de que ficarão com vocês todo o dia. Não, eles foram contratados pra que ajude-os a equilibrar seu dia-a-dia, já que, percebemos, está um verdadeira bagunça. Entrem, por favor.

Entraram pela porta o quinteto de "estrelas", já citados.

- Muito prazer.

_**

* * *

**_

Continua, aqui no mesmo bat-lugar, e na mesma bat-hora/o/

Kitsune: Muahuahuahau... uma fic com capítulos só minhaaaaa... è.é Bom, é só um protótipo, então, sejam legaizinhos, onegai! n.n

Itachi: Oh Deus, trabalho em dobro... ¬¬'

Kitsune: (aponta a Winchester) REVIEWS! OU SENÃO, CONHECERÃO O GIANE(a arma)!!! KYAHAHAHAHA... è.é

Itachi: Oh Deus... ela vai surtar aqui também!? T.T

Aquarius no Kitsune, the only one! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun não me pertence!!! T.T EU QUEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (rola)**

**Casais: ItaSaku/GaaLee/SasuNaru/KankuTen/ShikaTema/talvez outros... u.u'**

**Propaganda por mim mesma eu! o/: Colégio Interno (Inferno), link no meu perfil!!!**

**Estrelas carentes... ops! CADENTES!**

**Capítulo 2: Na visão dos chefes...**

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Ok, tudo certo. Já faz mais ou menos duas semanas que cada um de nós cinco arrumamos secretários pessoais... e o meu é o pior.

Esse tal de Naruto simplesmente não sabe o significado da palavra "discreto", Kami! Ele é um desastre ambulante, fala muito alto, completamente desorganizado, mas!, quando é para me lembrar de algum compromisso, ele funciona como um despertador. Sempre pontual, mas não bem arrumado, porque sempre anda com uma camisa laranja-cheguei por baixo do terno azul-ciano... assim como os olhos dele, são de um azul incrível...

Bom, como estava dizendo antes - na verdade estou mudando completamente de assunto, mas você, leitor burro, não deve ter percebido nada - cada um ficou com seu assintente. Lista abaixo que me obrigaram a fornecer:

Itachi: Sakura

Gaara: Lee

Temari: Shikamaru

Kankurou: Tenten

Eu: Naruto (dã)

Bom, agora tenho uma reunião. Não vou escutar nada mesmo, então...

_**

* * *

Gaara's POV**_

Aquele tal de Lee é um verdadeiro babaca. Porra, pra quê, **pra quê**, meu pai me arrumou um secretário tão otimista?! Outro dia estava um engarrafamento do caralho, estávamos DUAS HORAS atrasados para uma reunião mais importante que a morte, e sabe o que ele vira e fala pra mim?

"- Vai dar tudo certo, Gaara-sama! Acredite no fogo da juventude!"

E deu um daqueles sorrisos de comercial de pasta de dentes... Retardado mental! Nó perdemos um milhão por causa daquele atraso... VAI VER AONDE EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE TAL DE _FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!!_

Ok ok, Gaara, calma...

- Gaara-sama?

- O que é?

- A reunião do 10º piso começa em três minutos.

FILHO DA...!

- Por que não me avisou antes?! - comecei a correr para o elevador. Merda, vai ter que ser pela escada mesmo! Detalhe: estamos no 20º piso.

- D-desculpe, Gaara-sama! Eu estava chamando-o, mas o senhor estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que...!

- "QUE" O QUE?! - parei e virei-me para o Rock.

- É que o senhor estava tão... bonitinho... n///n

- Affeee... era o que me faltava! - volto a descer, pulando de três em três degraus.

_**

* * *

Temari's POV**_

Ótimo, cadê aqueles preguiçosos? Aqui estou eu sentada com esses velhos praticamente me despindo com os olhos... e o retardado do meu secretário não faz nada! Porra! Pra que que serve um secretário???

Ok ok, eu já to forçando, ele é só meu secretário, não um armário ambulante chamado Júlio que tem a profissão de guarda-costas... mas, po! ele podia pelo menos ficar do meu lado! Ele tem a maior cara de sono possível, e pe lezado, mas pelo menos é homem! Homem intimida homem, essa é a ordem natural das coisas!

Ótimo, Gaara chegou... graças a Deus, pelo menos eles vão parar de me olhar daquele jeito...

_**

* * *

Itachi's POV**_

Eu cuspi na cruz... eu montei cavalinho em Buda... eu matei Confucio... eu fui a cobra que tentou Adão e Eva... EU FIZ TUDO DE RUIM EM TODAS AS MINHA ENCARNAÇÕES, NÃO PODE SER!!!

Ainda tento descobrir o que eu fiz pra merecer isso... estou preso a uma secretária PINGUÇA! Isso mesmo que vocês leram, uma secretária pinguça... Oh mundo cruel carregue minha alma daqui que eu não agüento mais!!! Estou fadado a ir em reuniões ridiculamente irritantes, sabendo que a Pantera Cor-de-rosa da minha secrtária tá enchendo a cara lá fora! Merda!

_**

* * *

Kankurou's POV**_

Ahn... a Tenten é... estranha... o.o

**

* * *

#Mudando de cenário#**

**#Lugar misterioso e macabro com boa mobília#**

Como acima citado, estamos agora em um ambiente macabro, escuro iluminado por velas roxas, mas também tinha uma linda mobília de mogno com adornos de cobras em prateado e estofamento azul-marinho.As grandes portas abrem-se revelando cinco figuras esguias. Uma delas, suavemente, fala:

- PORRA, OROCHIMARU, ISSO FAZ MAL PROS OLHOS!! Ò.Ó - ok, "suavemente" não é a palavra certa... - Karin, liga as luzes aê!

- Delicado como sempre, né Sui-chan? ¬¬ - a mulher acende as luzes.

- "SUI-CHAN" O CARALHO! SU-I-GE-TSU!!!

- Poxa... acabaram com o meu clima macabro... ;.; - geme Orochimaru, cutucando as pontas dos dedos.

- ¬¬' Era o que me faltava, o nosso chefe é um retardado total... - reclama Karin, jogando-se no sofá, sendo imitada por Suigetsu, Ino, Sasame e Kin.

- Bom, vejo que nenhum de vocês conseguiu uma vaga, não é?

- A gente ainda tá no mundo humano? - Ino.

- Não.

- Então sua resposta é muito óbvia, né? ¬¬'

- BUAAAAA!!! NINGUÉM ME RESPEITAAAAAAA!!! BUAAAAA!!! \T.T/

- Eu te respeito, Orochimaru-sama... - disse Kabuto, entrando pela porta.

- Tu é o único, então... - falaram os cinco em coro.

- CALEM-SE! MAIS RESPEITO COM OROCHIMARU-SAMA!

- Eita, cheira-rabo... - falou Suigetsu.

- Com certeza...

- KARIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!! VOCÊ CONCORDOU COMIGO!!! VOCÊ TAMBÉM ME AMAAA!!! - o garoto pulou pra cima da morena, que o chutou para o outro lado do cômodo.

- RETARDADO, FILHO DA PUTA!!! JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO FAZER ISSO!!! Ò.ó

- Ela me amaaa... x.x

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

- Ora ora, devem ser Sakon e Ukon! - exclamou o chefe, animado, apertou um botão azul em sua mesa.

Uma grande tela apareceu do teto, e nela as figuras (cá entre nós, muito feias) de Sakon e Ukon.

- Orochimaru-sama! Que prazer em revê-lo... - cumprimentou Ukon, fazendo uma reverência junto com o outro gêmeo.

- E então, como está a **nossa** corporação? Hein? - sorriu malicioso.

**Continua**

* * *

Kitsune: ooookaaaayyy... me chamem de desnaturada, eu mereço! T.T

Itachi: Desnaturada!

Kitsune: (taca pedra) VOCÊ NÃO, CARALHO! Caham, com eu estava falando, eu realmente estou toda atolada com trabalhos de escola, trabalhos de casa entre outras coisas! Mas, eu irei me esforçar ao máximo pra continuar essa fic e Colégio! Prometo! T.T

Aquarius no Kitsune, a que culpa os professores, e não sua imcompetência, por tudo!


End file.
